The adventures of captain 'fluke' in Westeros (unfinished)
by davdavUltra
Summary: A ragegaming fanfic in the GoT universe


The Adventures of Captain 'Fluke'

A Ragican FanficChapter 1

It was a calm day when his ship came into port, he strode off the deck onto the shores of Braavos. He was a captain of a small trading cog, the ship itself was functional, the crew, not so much... But we'll get to that later. As he walked through the streets of Ragman's Harbour he passed extravagant bravos with purple and green beards in the style of the Tyroshi and hardened sailors with bald heads and gruff voices and stubbly chins he thought that he did not belong here. He was young, with a clean shaven face and short shaggy blonde hair. His clothes were no more than the usual sailors garb with a jacket made of old linen on top. He passed a man dressed in black singing for his supper and bought some oysters of a kind girl pushing around a cart then entered the tavern.

He sat down and called the barmaid over asked for the cheapest ale and took a seat next to an old woman whose hands were tightly gripped around a glass of brown water and waited for his ale. He paid the barmaid and walked to a table. In the centre table a short man was toying with a stew. Despite the smell of it the captain could not help but long for the slimy meat to touch his lips and slide down into his belly. He could feel the drool sliding down his chin and sucked up making a rather loud slurping sound. This attracted the attention of most of the patrons of the tavern so quickly he finished his ale and left to return to his ship.

At his ship he found his first mate and the ships cook arguing over who should carry the first barrel of wine onto shore,

"Just get the barrel and bring it up on deck!" Complained the first mate; nicknamed Hollow because of his personality, or lack of one. He was cold and mean but had a good sense of humour."It's just a wine; it's not going to hurt you!"

"Fine, Fine, as long as you stop your... whining," sniggered the cook, nicknamed rage because he constantly frustrates the rest of the crew with his constant puns and tomfoolery. Rage walked below deck chuckling to himself as Hollow turned to the captain. The captain was nicknamed Fluke, because of the lucky string of events that lead him to become captain of the fine vessel that is called _Truffle's Revenge_. He did not pick the name though that was the old captain, who shares his name with Fluke, well Fluke's real name...

"We have just started unloading the cargo captain," Hollow started explaining to Fluke, "twenty five barrels of wine and some fine Myrish lace."

"Good, that will fetch a good price at the market tomorrow, and then we will fill the hold and set off sweet Westoros soon," replied Fluke, although he didn't think that Westoros would be as sweet as the last time he went there. It had been nearly three years since Fluke had seen Westoros, for some of his crew longer. He left just before war broke out, a strike of luck (hence the name), and sailed for the free cities. He has traded between them ever since, catching snippets of information about the wars and finally it seemed to be all but over and he was ready to return. He knew what he would return to would still be a land plagued by the aftermath of war, but he did not want to think about what state the land was in as long as he and his ship were not pulled into any war of kings. Not only that but winter was just over the horizon and if he did not set off soon he would be stuck across the narrow sea until spring and who knows how long that would be.

Chapter 2

As the rest of Fluke's crew carried on the new cargo of ale and salted beef Fluke and Hollow were counting the remainder of the gold, wondering how long it will last.

"That's 100 dragons and 50 stags by my count sir," Hollow informed the captain.

"Yes, and a few pennies to boot, how much was the stock we just brought aboard?" inquired fluke

"It was about 64 dragons sir."

"Ok take this to the market and find the trader we bought the cargo from," Fluke said, piling some coins into a purse and throwing it at Hollow who quickly grabbed for it. "Nice catch," fluke said and waved his hand, dismissing Hollow who swiftly left.

Fluke moved towards the window of his cabin looking out at the ocean, remembering the fun times he had on the _Truffle's Revenge_ with his previous captain. Wondering where he is now. "Last I saw of him he was off running about after them fire priests," Fluke muttered to himself.

"Last time you saw who?" a voice said from the door. Fluke quickly turned to see Rage emerge from the shadows,

"Oh just Evanz,"

"Oh yeah I fucking hate that prick,"

"Yeah tell me about it, he's just gone off, not talked to us in ages,"

"Yeah but we always see him with his new crew of priests, cane taros and all that,"

"Oh well," sighed fluke turning back to the window, "maybe he will sail with us again one day."


End file.
